1. Field
The following description relates to a data processing system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing code into a form suitable for use by a processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compiler can process a line of text written in a specified programming language and convert the line of text into a machine language or code that can be used by a computer. When developing a program in a language such as C or Pascal, for example, a programmer writes the lines of text one by one by using an editor. These lines of text are called source code. After writing the source code, the programmer executes a compiler that understands the language of the source code.
The output of this compiling process is called target code or a target module. The target code is machine code that can be processed or executed by a processor on an instruction-by-instruction basis.